7 Rescuing the Weeping Angel
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: The events of the Tournament of Power have crippled Universe 10. The fighters are hurting, Rummshi and Gowasu aren't talking, and Cus is randomly disappearing and re-appearing without explanation. With Piccolo and Whis getting very concerned, a plan is hatched to rescue the Weeping Angel and bring her to Universe 7 for treatment. Some Piccolo/Cus, non-romantic one-sided Miesni/Cus.
1. Chapter 1: Restoration doesn't Heal

A/N 1: Miensi is the name of Obuni's daughter. She's the same age as Pan if you're curious. Somraw's the name of his wife (Yes, I took these names from ITJ056).

For Cus, the return of both Vados and Universe 10 had been two positive sparks in a complete world of sadness, pain and trauma. Cus couldn't bring herself to tell Rummshi and Gowasu both what had happened and what she had done to herself after Rummshi and Gowasu were erased.

She felt more comfortable being held by Piccolo. Maybe it was how big he was. Maybe it was because he seemed to be an unshakable rock that she could rely upon. Maybe it was because, when she asked him if he would go with Whis to check on her, he said he would. She hugged him when he said that, she had a flash of excitement. At least she would have a small light on the horizon to look forward to.

Rummshi on the other hand was miffed by seeing a mortal hold his attendant. Gowasu, on the other hand, was furious that someone, or something, had upset Cus.

For both, that anger from both of them turned to horror as Whis explained everything that had happened to and involving Cus after they were erased.

Additionally, Rummshi calmed down about Piccolo holding Cus. Gowasu, in addition, really didn't want to talk to Rummshi, as he felt that Rummshi, along with himself, was at least partially responsible for everything that had happened to Cus since they were erased.

Once Obuni had recovered his pendant, thanks to Lillibeu, and he had talked to Gohan about a possible playdate with Gohan's kid, he returned to Universe 10, and soon, Rummshi, Gowasu, Cus and the fighters of Universe 10 departed.

The mood in Universe 7 was gloomy. Nearly half the team was trying to console Krillin, Piccolo and Whis were both worried about Cus, and Piccolo was sure that Rummshi and Gowasu were going to be totally unable to help Cus.

Privately, he wanted to go to Universe 10 so that he could stay with Cus, and try to help her. Piccolo liked the idea of regularly checking on Cus and making sure she's OK, but he almost knew that Cus wouldn't be OK even if they went to check on her tomorrow.

Meanwhile, as the fighters headed back towards Universe 10, Rummshi and Gowasu struggled to process what Whis had told them about what had happened to Cus after they were erased. He wanted to walk up and hold Cus, and try to comfort her, but he had the feeling that Cus wouldn't want him to hold her now. Gowasu, meanwhile, was depressed by how badly they had performed.

" _I should not have allowed Rummshi to decide what fighters we selected for the Tournament of Power. Because of it, we were almost never brought back_ " he thought to himself.

Soon, they arrived on the World of the Kais of Universe 10. Gowasu sighed, then said "Well, we had better get these guys home"

"OK, I guess" Cus replied. Once everyone had been returned to the planet, Rummshi, Gowasu and Cus return to the World of the Kais.

Once they return to the World of the Kais, Rummshi turns to face Gowasu and Cus and said "I'm sorry, you two we're right, we should not have picked all of our fighters from one planet"

"Thank-you" Gowasu said. Cus, however, ignored Rummshi as she walked off.

"Cus?" Gowasu asked, to which Cus replied "I, need some time to myself" to which Rummshi nodded, and said "Take as much time as you need. Just, if you take too long, I will send some attendants to check on you, alright?"

"Fine" Cus said as she headed for the bathroom. Rummshi and Gowasu looked at each other, then decided to hang nearby, Rummshi was soon asleep, while Gowasu was still thinking about both the Tournament of Power and Zamasu.

Cus, meanwhile, arrived in the bathroom. When she did, she put her staff against the wall, then threw her clothes off and got into the shower. Using a loofah, she washed the dried blood off her torso and back, a relic from her suicide attempt. As she did, she felt a surge of pain from that episode. It was enough for her to collapse into a sitting position and start weeping again, unable to contain her emotions. Everything that had happened during the Tournament came back to her, and it was all way too much for her to handle. Pain, Sadness, Anger and Hopelessness, she felt all four emotions at the same time.

Gowasu, hearing Cus' crying mixed in with the running of the shower, decided to call one of Rummshi's female assistants (1) to go in and check on Cus.

When the assistant arrived, she was shocked to see Cus on the ground. Carefully moving over, she discovers Cus in the shower, and while she was relieved that Cus wasn't lying on the ground, and was instead in a sitting position, she was downed to see Cus weeping into her knees. Reaching in, the assistant turned off the shower, then wrapped Cus in a towel as best she could, while rubbing her back.

"Cus" the attendant said quietly, and after a few minutes, Cus grabbed part of the towel, wiped her arm dry, and wrapped it around the attendant. The attendant adjusted the towel so Cus is properly covered. She then guides Cus to her "bedroom", then left. Cus threw on her Angel Uniform, then used a spell to put herself into stasis.

While Cus is lying in stasis, Gowasu watches the Tournament of Power, along with Rummshi, and are horrified to watch everything that had happened to Cus after they were erased.

"What do we do to help her?" Gowasu asked, to which Rummshi shrugged.

"I think I'll go and find a Psychiatrist from this Universe, just as a bridge until Whis arrives and rages at us for failing her" he said.

As they headed back to Earth, Piccolo turned back to where they had come from. and this didn't escape Gohan. When asked, Piccolo aired his worry about Cus. Gohan tried to reassure Piccolo about going to check on Cus, but Piccolo wasn't reassured.

Once Piccolo returned to Earth, he followed the other fighters to Android 17's island, then to Capsule Corp. Once everybody was being returned, Piccolo headed back to Kami lookout on his own, his thoughts occupied.

When Piccolo returned to Kami lookout, Mr. Popo asked "Hey Piccolo, how did we do?"

"We did well, we technically won, but it came at a big cost. We lost the Androids, 17 scarified himself to save Goku and Vegeta, while Android 18 died due to the life link" Piccolo replied.

"That's, horrid" Dende and Mr. Popo said at the same time. After about a minute, Dende said "You seem occupied. Is there anything else you'd like to reveal?"

"Yeah. I made a friend. And it's one of Whis' little sisters. I'm worried about her, due to everything that had happened to her since her Universe, the Tenth Universe, was erased" Piccolo said.

"How bad?" Dende asked, to which Piccolo replied, "I think I'd better show you" and at this, they headed inside.

Over the next hour, Piccolo showed Dende and Mr. Popo everything that had happened in the Tournament of Power. When Dende and Mr. Popo saw Cus stab herself after her Universe was erased, Dende and Mr. Popo were horrified.

"Is she the friend you made Piccolo?" Dende asked, to which Piccolo nodded, then Dende added "She's cute"

"I know right?. She's also small for an Angel, she's maybe Vegeta's height at most" Piccolo replied.

"Yeah, I can see that" Mr. Popo replied.

The two next biggest horrors were yet to come. Firstly was Vados getting erased along with Universe 6, which Dende said, when he saw it, "So the Attendants aren't immune to Zen-Oh after all"

"Yeah. Cus was really upset by that" Piccolo replied. Next up was Android 17 sacrificing himself to save Goku and Vegeta, and the life link killing Android 18.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Dende and Mr. Popo replied at the same time. Dende then said "Do any of you know where the Dragonballs are?"

"No, Bulma's going to get them. But even if we do get them, we're going to wait until Cus is brought here before we revive the Androids, so she can experience something really good" Piccolo replied.

"Alright. You take good care of her, alright Piccolo?" Dende said, to which Piccolo replied "I will, once Cus is brought here"

A/N 2: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, it was extremely hard to write, so I decided to keep it here.

A/N 3: No, Rummshi doesn't do anything sexual with his female assistants. The female assistants are to check on Cus when Rummshi or Gowasu don't feel comfortable doing so.


	2. Chapter 2: Where has Cus gone?

After Rummshi and Gowasu had finished with the Tournament of Power, Rummshi immediately jumped onto Godnet.

"What are you doing?" Gowasu asked, to which Rummshi replied "I'm looking for Psychiatrists to help all three of us" Rummshi replied.

"Alright, just make sure you don't make the same mistake you made with our fighter selection that has left our universe in the state it's in" Gowasu said. Then, Gowasu stood up and left Rummshi alone.

"If all three of the best Psychiatrists in the Universe are on the same planet, it's not my fault" Rummshi snapped back at Gowasu as Gowasu departed, a note of frustration and worry in his voice.

Gowasu, meanwhile, headed towards Kai University. seeking out a Kaiatrist for him. He had a couple of sessions, but they were making little difference. And now, his feelings of failure about Zamasu had been exacerbated by both their failure in the Tournament of Power and fears about Cus, which was making everything even worse.

A few hours later, Rummshi went in to check on Cus. But when he entered her room, he found that she wasn't there.

"Uh oh" Rummshi said, suddenly panicked. He ran out and grabbed his phone, before sending an emergency call to Gowasu.

At the same time, Gowasu was just finishing his psych session with the Kaiatrist when he got the call.

"Rummshi" Gowasu said. Rummshi called into the mic "Cus is gone. I don't know where she's gone. I just went to check on her in her room and she wasn't there"

"Alright. I'm on my way back" Gowasu replied.

Gowasu returned to the Universe 10 World of the Kais, and soon found Rummshi, who was holding Cus' staff, which was blinking.

"How do I operate this? Someone's calling, but I don't know how to answer it" Rummshi asked, exasperated. Soon, however, the call stopped.

"Damn it, we missed it" Rummshi said. Gowasu then asked "We should be going to find Cus"

"Yeah, and then inform her about the missed message" Rummshi replied. He then grabbed two Walkie-Talkies and gave one to Gowasu.

"This'll allow us to communicate if we find her, alright?" Rummshi asked. Gowasu took it, nodded, then said "I'll hang around here, see if she returns"

"Alright" Rummshi said. He then departed.

Rummshi immediately heads for the planet where they had found all ten of their fighters. Firstly, he entered the Martial Arts Centre and found Murichim, Murisarm, and Jilcol.

"Have you seen Cus anywhere around here?" Rummshi asked, to which Murichim, Murisarm, and Jilcol shook their heads. Rummshi continued to go around the Martial Arts Centre, but nobody saw her, nor anyone matching her description. Disappointed, Rummshi headed for the next area.

Next, Rummshi found what looked like an Avery, but turned out to be another Martial Arts area.

"Ah, Rummshi" said one of the big green birds, turning around to face him.

"I'm wondering if anybody has seen a short, blue girl wandering around here" Rummshi asked, to which the giant bird shook his head. Rummshi went to leave, however, Zium landed in front of Rummshi, and said "I did see someone heading towards the city, and it came from the sky, so that may have been Cus"

"OK" Rummshi said. Zium flew up, and Rummshi departed, heading towards the city.

Near the city entrance, he finds Napapa and Methiop sitting just in front of the entrance to the Sumo Wrestler place.

"Rummshi" Methiop said, pointing to him. Napapa stood up, and said, "Lord Rummshi, why are you here?"

"I'm here asking if you've seen Cus come by here recently?" Rummshi asked, to which Napapa replied "I think I saw her walking towards the city about two hours ago"

"Oh, where did she go?" Rummshi asked, and Napapa replied "I think she may be headed for Obuni's place"

"OK, I'll go and see" Rummshi replied before he departed.

After about an hour of walking, Rummshi found himself standing in front of a suburban home, where a young lady was tending to the garden in front.

"Lord Rummshi, are you here to see Obuni?" she asked, to which Rummshi replied "I'm just here to ask about whether you have seen a short, blue girl with really long hair and a uniform?"

"Yes, I briefly did. She was talking to my husband. He gave her a card, and she left" Somraw replied. Rummshi grunted, then said "Alright. Is it OK if I go in and talk to Obuni?"

"Sure, just be careful. You're a big guy, and it's a small door" Somraw said. Rummshi nodded, and carefully went through the door.

After a moment, he found Rubalt and Obuni sitting in the lounge room, watching young Miensi play.

"Ephant" Miensi said, pointing to Rummshi as he entered the lounge room, what Miensi said having grabbed their interest.

"Yes, Miensi, Lord Rummshi does look like an Elephant" Obuni replied, then he turned to face Rummshi. Obuni then asked, "Are you here to find out what card I gave Cus?" to which Rummshi nodded.

"Well, here it is. It's a card to the best psychiatrist facility in the entirety of Universe 10, objectively, according to the Universal Psychiatrist Commission" Obuni replied, giving the card to Rummshi. When he grabbed it, he looked over it, and said: "Alright, are you using this one?"

"Every fighter from Universe 10 will use it, if they need it in two weeks" Rubalt replied. Rummshi, whose heart had lifted when he saw the card as if a balloon had been inflated inside his chest, suddenly deflated when he heard the two weeks bit at the end.

"Two weeks? Why?" Rummshi asked, to which Somraw replied, having just come into the lounge room, "Because that's the guide most psychiatrists use for trauma, see if you've recovered in two weeks. If not, a Psychiatrist may be necessary"

"Well, I had better get back to the world of the kais and wait for her to return" Rummshi said. Obuni, Rubalt, and Somraw said "Alright Lord Rummshi" and Obuni added, "And if Cus needs somewhere to stay for a night or two, she's welcome here, just tell her that OK?"

"I will Obuni" Rummshi said, and he departed.

Soon, Rummshi and returned to the World of the Kais and met up with Gowasu.

"Do you know where Cus has vanished to?" Gowasu asked, to which Rummshi replied "She was at Obuni's place briefly, but I missed her"

"Dang it" Gowasu replied. He then asked, "Have you checked on your Destroyer world?"

"No, I haven't. I should probably go and check" Rummshi said. He picked up her staff, before heading for the world of destroyers.

When Rummshi arrived at the World of Destroyers, he said "I actually can sort-of operate this staff, at least enough to get an idea where she was" but just as he went to activate it, a voice behind him said "Can you please give me back my staff? I forgot it when I left" and at this, Rummshi turned around, and saw Cus looking at him.

"CUS! Where have you been?" Rummshi asked a wash of relief came over him. He ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Mmph, I've been around Universe 10" Cus replied. Rummshi then said "You'd better tell Gowasu"

"Can you please pass me, my staff? " Cus asked, to which Rummshi obliged. Cus then opened a communication link to Gowasu, and said "Gowasu, I'm back at the world of destroyers and I'm fine"

"Oh, thanks Zen-Oh you're OK. You really had us worried" Gowasu replied. Cus nodded, then the communication was cut.

"Oh, by the way, Obuni has said that if you need somewhere to stay for a night or two that's not here or the world of the kais, they'll gladly welcome you" Rummshi said. Cus nodded, then said, "That's really nice of them, thanks". Rummshi then said, "Also, you have a missed message"

"Probably my father, I really don't want to talk to him right now, to be honest" Cus said. Rummshi then departed upstairs, while Cus returned to her misery in the lounge room.

Soon, Rummshi was thinking things over. He was glad that Cus was safe, but he was also worried. Cus had disappeared without telling either himself or Gowasu. He knew she had briefly seen Obuni and his family, but he didn't know where she had gone, and that concerned him. Also, when he arrived in his room, he realized that Cus hadn't made his bed for him. And this concerned him even more. Was Cus so crippled by the events of the Tournament of Power that she could no longer do her jobs? Rummshi sighed.

Suddenly, just as he lied down, he heard frantic steps race up the stairs, and Cus burst into the room, raced up to his bed, and said "Sorry Rummshi, I forgot I hadn't made your bed for you"

"Whoa, Cus, calm down, I'm fine" Rummshi replied, but Cus didn't care. She used her staff to move Rummshi off the bed, then made it for him.

"There you go milord, again, I'm sorry for not making your bed earlier," Cus said, returning Rummshi to his bed. Rummshi shook his head and said, "I'm fine, don't worry. And anyway, you need to take care of yourself. I'm not actually as lazy as I seem, I can take care of myself, don't stress yourself out trying to attend to everything, and take care of yourself as well"

"Alright, I guess" Cus said. She then departed, and Rummshi went to sleep.

Cus returned to the lounge room and turned on GodTube. She lied on the couch, not really taking anything in. She was surprised Rummshi wasn't angry at her because she had forgotten to make his bed for him, and that did help her a little bit. The advice about spending time with Obuni's family would help, to a degree, as, weirdly, while Rummshi was a constant reminder of Universe 10's failure in the Tournament of Power, and therefore, everything that had happened to her since, Obuni, and Rubalt, wasn't. Maybe it was because they were two of only three fighters that had even somewhat held their own during the Tournament.

However, Rummshi just wasn't the same as Piccolo. Rummshi would try to comfort her over the following few days, but she found it didn't help at all. She wanted to be with Piccolo, she wanted to be held by him, and she wanted to spend time with Gohan and his family.

It was also about this time that Cus realized something about her view of Piccolo. She no longer saw him as a shoulder to cry on. She saw him as a friend, who seemed to really care about her. She really missed him, and, whenever she thought about him, she couldn't help but notice her heart rate rise, she feels her cheeks get warm, and she feels a little happier about the universe.

Meantime, just after he'd finished another babysitting session with Pan, Videl noticed Piccolo staring out into the night, something Piccolo normally didn't do.

"Piccolo? What are you looking at?" Videl asked, to which Piccolo, turning to face Videl, said "Just wondering"

"About Cus?" Videl asked, to which Piccolo nodded, then asked: "How do you know?"

"Gohan" Videl replied, to which Piccolo nodded.

"I'm really worried about her. Gowasu and Rummshi don't seem like the caring types, and I still wonder, even today, whether I should have gone with Cus to Universe 10 or taken her with us back to Universe 7" Piccolo replied. Videl nodded, then said, "Aw, that's sweet". She then somewhat cheekily replied "Once she's here and recovered, maybe you'll have yourself an adorable partner,"

"Wh-what?" Piccolo asked, blushing furiously. Videl giggled, then said "I'm kidding, well, partially" before she got up and left, allowing Piccolo to continue staring out from the window, contemplating how furious he was going to be with Gowasu and Rummshi that they have failed Cus.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Tea Discussions

A/N: Sorry for the day's delay, I had something on Sunday evening and I struggled to come up with the material for this chapter. Enjoy anyway.

A/N 2: Also, I am aware that in the show, Cus is the oldest Angel. I had already decided that she would be the youngest angel well before this info came to light, and I'm not changing anything about the story.

The following day, with Rummshi knowing that Cus wasn't going to be able to attend to him much, having been completely crippled by the events of the Tournament of Power, he sent a message to Gowasu.

"Gowasu, can you please send some of the attendants over? It looks like Cus isn't going to be able to do much now" Rummshi said.

About an hour later, half a dozen attendants arrive, and start helping both Rummshi and Cus go about their day. As it turned out, four attendants working together were able to move Cus into another position while keeping her in stasis. The changing of positions of Cus is mostly to avoid bed sores.

A few days later, Cus asked Rummshi "Are you annoyed at me that I haven't been able to attend to you?"

"No. I know how hard the events of the Tournament of Power have been on you" Rummshi replied. Cus nodded, then added "I'm surprised that the attendants were able to move me around without taking me out of stasis"

"Yeah, they're very careful. They must, so they don't trigger any response from me. It seems that they're able to be so careful that they can't trigger your Ultra Instinct" Rummshi replied. Cus nodded.

On day six, Cus and Rummshi got a message from Gowasu.

"Hey Gowasu" Rummshi said. Gowasu replied "Cus, can you please come back to the Supreme Kai world of Universe 10, I have a special test I want you to take"

"A test? Why?" Cus asked, puzzled. Gowasu replied "It's called a tea test. Can you please come here?"

"Uh, sure" Cus said, really wanting to just be on her own, trying (and failing), to sort out her mental state. While watching GodTube. Sighing, she cut the communication, then said "I'll probably spend a few days with Gowasu, alright?"

"Alright" Rummshi replied, hugging Cus. Cus then departed, heading towards the Universe 10 World of the Kais.

Soon, Cus arrived on the Universe 10 World of the Kais, and she entered the courtyard where Gowasu was waiting for her.

"Hey Cus" Gowasu said as Cus entered the courtyard, and before she had the chance to reply, Gowasu said "By the way, you've missed multiple calls from your father"

"Oh, have I?" Cus asked, to which Gowasu nodded. Cus then grabbed her staff, and said "Alright, I think it's time I finally taught you how to use the call function on my staff, so you can answer in my place"

"OK, but why don't you want to talk to him?" Gowasu asked, to which Cus replied "I don't want to upset my dad about how I haven't bounced back at all from the Tournament of Power"

"Aright" Gowasu said, then shocked Cus by hugging her.

"Gowasu" Cus said. Then, after they broke apart, they headed for the table.

For Cus, although she had felt slightly better knowing Rummshi and Gowasu hug her, she found it awkward. Rummshi was too large, so it felt like she was suffocating when he hugged her. Alternatively, Gowasu's hugs didn't feel very strong. So, it felt almost insincere. She knew that Gowasu was struggling himself, with both Zamasu and, possibly, worry about her. Soon though, they arrived at the table, and they both sat down, opposite each other.

What Gowasu had planned had been suggested by his kaiatrist.

*Flashback*

"You seem even more troubled Gowasu. What's going on?" the kaiatrist asked, to which Gowasu replied "My attendant, Cus, she's really distressed, I hoped that our return would have an effect on her"

"And has it?" the kaiatrist asked, to which Gowasu shook his head, and replied "If anything, it's made her even more distressed, and I don't know what to do"

"Alright, I have an idea" the kaiatrist said. He then grabbed some tea, then said "Here's what you do. Get Cus to make some tea for you, and see what colour the tea turns as soon as the tea leaves hit the water"

"Alright" Gowasu said. The kaiatrist then added "And when this happens, check the tea colour with this chart" and at this, he grabbed a chart, and showed it to Gowasu.

"So, this is the chart?" Gowasu asked, to which kaiatrist nodded.

*End of flashback*

Gowasu was horrified to see Cus looking like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. She was looking down at the ground, giving off a strong vibe of wanting to be anywhere but here. Gowasu decided to make this as quick as possible, and he hoped that his tea idea would help Cus,

"Alright. Now Cus, see the tea tray next to us?" Gowasu asked, to which Cus replied "Yeah" while barely tilting her head.

"Well then Cus, could you please make some tea for me?" Gowasu asked, to which Cus replied "Tea made by one pure of heart is unclouded, and always delicious to boot"

"What does that mean, Cus?" Gowasu asked, surprised to hear his own words. Cus sighed, then said "If the soul of its make is clouded, then the tea will be as well"

Still" Gowasu said. Cus sighed, stood up, then made the tea. As Cus predicted, the tea immediately was clouded by a very dark shade of blue. What Cus didn't see, however, was a slight pink tint inside the tea. Gowasu noticed, however.

"How about you make some tea for yourself Cus" Gowasu said. Cus nodded, then poured the very dark blue tea, and, once again, Gowasu noticed the pink tint to the tea. Cus grabbed the cup and sat opposite to Gowasu.

"Is it grief that clouds this cup? Or is it guilt? Or Despair? Speak, but only when you're ready" Gowasu said. After several tense minutes, Cus finally sighed, then said "Gowasu, it's all three"

"I see" Gowasu said. Cus bowed her head again, then said "I feel guilty for not saying anything about how unwise it is to pick fighters from one world, and therefore the largely low calibre of fighters we picked. I feel grief at everything that had happened to you guys, and to myself during the Tournament, where I also feel guilt for, and I feel despair because I see no way out"

"I see Cus" Gowasu said, standing up and walking around the table and the tea cart to Cus. Putting his hand on her back, he said "Cus. Being gods, or Angels in your case, does not make us perfect. We all must learn, and mature, over time. Relatively speaking, you're still young, and, take it from a senior kai, even older than you, the learning and maturing process is lifelong. Also, you're being too hard on yourself" Gowasu said. Cus replied "It's partially my fault though, I should have said something"

"You and Rummshi had no idea how pathetic most of them were Cus. I know how you feel, I still feel guilty about Zamasu" Gowasu said. Cus' head suddenly flicked up at the name Zamasu, as she had never heard Gowasu mention that name before.

"Zamasu, the apprentice that tried to kill you?" Cus asked, to which Gowasu nodded, and said "Yes, the feelings of failure and regret, it's the same for me as it is for you, though in your case its on an unimaginable scale". Cus sighed, then replied "You can't compare what you've gone through with Zamasu to what happened to me, sorry Gowasu. I know the emotions maybe similar, but, as you said, the scale is not comparable. Also, what I saw, experienced and did after Universe 10 was erased, has meant everything that happened before the Tournament much worse. She then got up, and went to leave, but Gowasu said "I do have one more thing I want to ask"

"What?" Cus asked, to which Gowasu replied "I noticed that there was a small amount of pink in the tea. You seem to have interest in someone. Is it who I think it is?"

"If the person you think it is, is Piccolo, then yes" Cus replied, blushing furiously. Gowasu then nodded, and said "Alright" and at this, Cus left, leaving Gowasu to return to GodTube.

A couple of days later, Gowasu went to check on her, and, once again, found her room empty.

"I think I know where she's gone" Gowasu said. He departed, heading to the planet where all the fighters were picked.

Meanwhile in Universe 7

Piccolo, meanwhile, was sitting on Dende's Lookout, he was meditating, or at least, he would be, but his mind was occupied by Cus. He was still worried about her, he was sure that Rummshi would have no idea how to help Cus, and Gowasu was so occupied by the Zamasu incident. He was also thinking about Videl's words and was embarrassed by his reaction to Videl's half-joking suggestion that he should hook up with Cus.

"Hey Piccolo" came a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Dende walk up to him. Piccolo asked, "What is it Dende?"

"Just wondering where you were, that's all" Dende said. He then added "You've also been acting strange lately"

"Just, my mind's occupied at the moment" Piccolo replied. Dende then smiled, and said "Cus?"

"Yes" Piccolo replied. He then elaborated with "The only person I have felt similarly to this was Gohan when he was younger"

"Oh, wow" Dende said. Piccolo then added "I don't know what she was like before the Tournament of Power destroyed her, so I have no idea how I'll be able to interact with her after she's recovered"

"Understandable" Dende said. Piccolo then said "To be honest, there's only one person that I have felt this way about, and that is Gohan"

"Well, well, well, it appears that you've developed feelings for Cus, am I right?" Dende asked, to which Piccolo replied "Maybe. I think I should talk to Gohan about what I'm feeling, as I'm still unsure about these feelings", and he then stood up, and departed.

A/N 3: Next chapter, the familial interactions begin. Both between Cus and Obuni's family, and Piccolo and Gohan. Look for that at the end of this week.


	4. Chapter 4: Familial Interactions

About half an hour after Gowasu found Cus' room empty, and in the early evening, Cus arrives out the front of Obuni's house, where Somraw was working in the garden.

"Hey Somraw" Cus said. Somraw looked up, then asked "Are you staying here for the night?" to which Cus nodded.

"Alright. Obuni and Miensi are inside" Somraw said. Cus nodded, then entered.

About half-an-hour later, Gowasu also arrived at Obuni's house, and Somraw said "Cus is inside if you're curious"

"Alright, cool. I just want to talk to her quickly" Gowasu replied, then entered.

When Gowasu entered, he saw Cus playing with Miensi. More specifically, Cus was giving Duplo blocks to Miensi for her to build stuff.

"Hey Cus" Gowasu said. Cus turned around, and asked, "Hey Gowasu, what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to check on you, and to quickly ask if you're staying here tonight?" Gowasu asked, to which Cus replied "Yes, I'm staying tonight"

"Alright, I was just checking. Good luck, and I'll come to check on you in the morning" Gowasu replied. He then gently rubbed her head, then departed.

Shortly afterward, Somraw came back into the house and asked "Are you alright, Cus?" to which Cus shook her head. Miensi said "She is very sad. She cried twice in the last hour"

"It's more than just being very sad honey, but you wouldn't understand" Somraw said, picking her daughter up. She then turned to face Obuni, who had just arrived in the lounge room and gave Miensi to him. Obuni then took Miensi to her room, while Somraw said "Now Cus, I have a feeling that part of why you're so down is because everything that happened involving you has happened while you're wearing that uniform"

"Yeah" Cus said. Somraw then said, "Then why are you still wearing it?"

"Uh, I don't have any other clothes on me, and I don't have anything on underneath my uniform" Cus replied. Somraw smiled, then said, "How about I get you some clothes to wear from my closet?"

"Alright" Cus said. She stood up, showing that she was about the same height as Somraw, and they headed for Somraw's and Obuni's room.

Once they arrived, Somraw said "Unfortunately, your slim frame means my clothes won't fit you properly"

"Alright" Cus said, and as Somraw had predicted, when Cus removed her Angel Uniform, she felt a burden lift from her. She no longer felt quite as depressed as she did when she was wearing it.

"Uh, Somraw, is it OK if I keep this?" Cus asked, to which Somraw replied "Sure Cus".

Ten minutes later, Cus was wearing a knee-length pink night gown, which Cus had generated buttons at the bottom (as none of Somraw's undergarments fit Cus) and she was lying on the couch, watching GodTube.

"Now this is intriguing. If this keeps up, I'm definitely going to be leaving my uniform behind when I travel to Universe 7" Cus thought to herself.

When she thought of Universe 7, she briefly thought about Gohan and his family. If Obuni's family had helped her recover a tiny bit from the Tournament of Power, then Gohan and his family might be able to help her recover from the events of the Tournament of Power.

And then, she thought about Piccolo. And, once again, she felt her cheeks warm up again, and this time, there was a deepish blush appearing on her cheeks. She really wanted Piccolo to hold her, to comfort her and to help her recover from the Tournament of Power. Piccolo had already done a lot for her, but there was still a very long way to go. She then continued to watch GodTube.

The following morning, Cus heard the patter, patter of small feet run up to her. She turned around and saw Miensi standing before her, the latter immediately saying, "Good morning Cus, are you OK?"

"Hello Miensi, I'm, not sure really, I'm not looking forward to returning to my job" Cus said, gently rubbing her head. Somraw then appeared near Cus and Miensi, and said "Now, now, Miensi, don't disturb Cus, she needs her sleep"

"Oh, don't worry Somraw, it's fine. And anyway, I don't need sleep, although I can put myself into stasis" Cus replied, to which Somraw replied "I never knew that"

Cus then got up and swung herself into a sitting position. She then picked up Miensi and held her gently.

"You're so adorable Miensi" Cus said, gently stroking her face. Miensi then grabbed Cus' middle finger and held it in her tiny hand.

"I remember back when I did just this with my big brothers and sisters" Cus said. Somraw then asked, "How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"I'm the second youngest of Twenty-six, six of them are deceased, unfortunately" Cus replied.

"TWENTY-SIX?" Somraw replied, incredulous, to which Cus nodded.

"How did your parent's cope? I have enough trouble with Miensi here" Somraw asked, to which Cus replied "Well my dad never actually had to take care of 27 children or child-like beings, I think the most father had to take care of was 13"

"Still" Somraw said as Cus continued to gently stroke Miensi. After a bit, Miensi wanted to be let down, and Cus obliged. She then walked over to her Duplo, picked up a pink block, walked back, and put it on Cus' lap.

"Yes, this block is the same color as my gown" Cus said, smiling. Obuni then entered the room, and said "Miensi's got to get ready for Child Care, alright Cus? Also, Gowasu's waiting outside"

"Alright" Cus said, then she stood up and headed back to Somraw's room, dreading having to switch back into the Attendant Uniform.

While she was getting changed, Somraw knocked on the door, then said "Keep the nightgown Cus"

"Alright. Thanks, Somraw" Cus replied. After she had gotten changed, she trudged out, with the gown over her arm. She met with Gowasu, and he asked, "Is this Somraw's gown?"

"And it's now mine. She gave it to me" Cus replied. Gowasu then said, "We had better get going then, alright?"

"Fine, I guess" Cus said. She felt miserable around Gowasu and having switched to the gown had helped her a bit. When she had to return to wearing the uniform, she found herself hating having to wear it, mainly because, as Somraw said, everything that had happened to and around her had happened while she was wearing the uniform.

When they arrive back on the world of the kais, Cus and Gowasu find Rummshi waiting for them.

"Rummshi, what are you doing here?" Gowasu asked, to which Rummshi replied: "I'm here to ask when we're going to do a whip around, to check on all of the fighters of Universe 10?"

"Oh great, something to make me even more miserable. Seeing how badly the fighters of Universe 10 are going" Cus said. Rummshi put a hand on Cus' shoulder, then said "Don't worry, we'll find something"

"I'm going to be taking her to the kaiatrist the next time I go, see if he'll be able to help her at all" Gowasu replied, putting a hand on Cus' other hand. Cus then said "Well, at least Obuni seems to be doing OK, but I reckon the others won't. And anyway, why is it that you two have only talked to each other a few times in the two-and-a-half weeks since the Tournament of Power? You two talked all the time"

"I'll tell you once we're headed for the Kaiatrist" Gowasu said, while Rummshi said "Once you're done at the kaiatrist, and I'm done with my psychiatrist, I'll tell you myself"

"Fine" Cus said. She then headed back to her room and put the gown on a clothes hanger. Rummshi then headed back to the World of Destroyers, waiting for his psychiatrist.

Gowasu kept a very close eye on Cus over the next several days, and finally, on day 16, Gowasu said "Cus, I would like for you to come with me to see the Kaiatrist"

"Uh, OK" Cus said, puzzled. She stood up, and they headed towards the Kai University, where the Kaiatrist was.

Meanwhile, Piccolo arrived at the Satan's house.

"Uncle Piccolo" Pan said, pointing to Piccolo as he arrived. Videl walked up to Piccolo, and asked "Piccolo, this is a surprise. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk to Gohan" Piccolo replied. Videl then entered the house, with Piccolo following, and Videl said "Gohan, Piccolo's here to talk to you about something"

"Send him to the lounge room, I'll be there soon" Gohan called back. Soon, the three of them entered the lounge room. After a couple of minutes, Gohan entered the room.

"I want to ask you about something" Piccolo said. Gohan smiled, then replied, "Cus, right?"

"Yeah. She's been occupying my mind since the Tournament of Power" Piccolo replied. Gohan smiled, then said "You're worried about her, and that's perfectly understandable. I'm worried as well. That's why we're going with you and Whis to see her". Gohan then leaned in slightly towards Piccolo, then said "Goku wants to go as well, I think there's more than a few of us who want what's best for her"

"Really? Well I think Cus can give everyone who helped save her life a proper thanks" Piccolo said. He then saw that Videl had departed, and said, almost at a whisper, "I can't tell how much Videl was joking, and how much she was serious, when she suggested that I should hook up with Cus"

"Well" Gohan said, He then looked around, then said to Piccolo "Well, it does seem that Cus has a bit of a crush on you. And Videl did tell me that you blushed furiously when she suggested that you would have yourself a beautiful partner" Gohan replied. Piccolo looked out of the window, then said "Maybe".

"By the way Piccolo, I found out something from Whis, mainly, about Cus' personality before the Tournament of Power" Gohan said after a few moments. Piccolo turned back to face Gohan, then said "Oh?". Gohan then said "Yeah. Apparently, Cus is the closest in personality to me when I was younger" Gohan said. Piccolo, surprised, said "Really?"

"Yeah. That's probably why Videl thinks that once she's recovered, you and Cus would make a beautiful couple" Gohan replied. Piccolo nodded, although, now, he still didn't have any romantic feelings for Cus. Right now, he was just very worried about her, and he wanted to make sure that she was OK, and that she got the treatment she needs. But, then again, that was now two people who thought him and Cus would make a beautiful couple. Could there be truth to it? And, honestly, if it was true that, before the events of the Tournament of Power destroyed her, Cus was similar in personality to a younger version of Gohan.

After keeping an eye on Pan for the night, Piccolo headed back to Dende's lookout. When he arrived, he made a resolution to find out when Whis was going to Universe 10 the next time Whis would arrive.


	5. Chapter 5: The Kaiatrist and Mojito

Soon, Gowasu and Cus arrived at the Kai University.

"Prior to my trips here for counseling, I hadn't been here for half a billion years" Gowasu said. Cus looked at Gowasu, and said "Wow, that's a long time. That's 2/3rds of the time I've been alive" Cus replied. Gowasu and Cus then entered the University and headed straight for the Kaiatrist.

After a few minutes, the Kaiatrist, a kai similar in color to Zamasu, though with Black hair instead of white and wearing a Black Uniform, entered.

"Gowasu, your appointment" the Kaiatrist said. He then turned to face Cus and said "And I see you've brought Cus along with you. She's a cute one"

"Thanks" Cus said, barely moving her head, which was still bowed. The Kaiatrist then said, "Come in" and both Gowasu and Cus entered the room.

Gowasu and Cus sit on one side of the room, and the Kaiatrist sat on the opposite end. "Alright. So, since this is her first therapy session, we'll start with you Cus" the Kaiatrist said. Cus nodded, then said, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell us everything that happened after we were erased. I can tell that you've been trying to cope with everything that had happened to you and failing badly" the Kaiatrist replied. Gowasu stood up, walked behind Cus, then put his hands on her shoulders. After several minutes, Cus took a deep breath and slowly started recalling everything that had happened to her. From her Suicide attempt to Frieza's and Cabba's torture of Jimeze and Zarbuto, respectively, each time Gowasu briefly tightly grabbed her shoulders, but quickly released the pressure.

It was taking everything that Cus had to keep talking, but despite keeping on talking about everything that had happened, she could feel that there would quickly come a time where she wouldn't be able to keep going. And just after she had described Vados getting erased, she broke, and, putting her head in her hands, started weeping again. Gowasu started rubbing her back, and said "Er, Cus, once you've finished, can you, please, continue?" to which Cus nodded.

After a few minutes, she pulled herself together and continued. She almost made it to Android 17's and Android 18's death but then broke again. And this time, it took much longer to calm her down, and she then said "I can't keep going, sorry"

"Alright. You've been through an unimaginable amount of suffering in an incredibly short period of time, but, by speaking today, even if it took three goes, you have shown bravery beyond anything either myself or Gowasu could have expected of you tonight, Cus" The Kaiatrist said, to which Cus replied "Thanks" while managing a small smile. Gowasu, whose eyes were wide with shock throughout her explanation, then said: "Would the Kaiatrist agree that Cus should repeat everything she had said to you to Rummshi?"

"Yes, I think that'll help her with healing" the Kaiatrist replied. Cus sighed, then said, almost despairingly, "Do I have to?"

"You don't have to, but it'll help" the Kaiatrist replied and when Cus shook her head, Gowasu then said, "Only inform Rummshi when you're ready, alright?"

"Alright, I guess" Cus replied.

"Now, you seem to have only mentioned negative things about what happened in the Tournament of Power. But I have a question. Was there anything positive coming out of the Tournament?" The Kaiaitrist asked, to which Cus replied "Yeah"

"Alright then, what are they?" the Kaiatrist asked, to which Cus replied "Well, I made a friend. A big Namekian named Piccolo, and, in the end, Vados was eventually restored"

"Well, that's nice. I honestly reckon you should focus on those moments" Gowasu said, and the Kaiatrist agreed.

"How big is Piccolo?" the Kaiatrist asked, to which Cus replied "He's over 2 foot taller than me, and he's strong enough to easily carry me"

"Interesting. I think you need to spend some time with him. Where does he reside?" The Kaiatrist asked, to which Gowasu replied "He's in Universe 7"

"Right" the Kaiatrist replied. The Kaiatrist then turned back to his computer, and, after a minute or two, printed out a page-long form.

"Alright Cus, here's something I would like for you to read. Pass this on to one of your brothers or sisters and see if they agree" the Kaiatrist said Cus replied "Sure".

"Now, we can have a quick discussion Gowasu" the Kaiatrist said as Cus started reading. After about five minutes, Cus had finished.

"Alright, I'm done. I don't know when my father will send one of my Brothers or Sisters to check on me, but I'm guessing it'll be soon, so I'll pass this on then" Cus said, which made the Kaiatrist nod, and Gowasu smile. The Kaiatstrist stood up, then said "Alright. Now for payment"

"Alright" Gowasu said as he and Cus stood up, and they headed for the reception.

"One hundred and forty credits normally, but We'll take it down to 105 credits for this one" the receptionist said. Gowasu paid, then he and Cus headed back to the world of the kais.

Upon return, they find Rummshi waiting for them.

"Hey Gowasu, so you decided to take Cus to see the Kaiatrist, did you?" Rummshi asked, to which Gowasu replied "Yes. The Kaiatrist himself recommended that I bring her along with me the next time I visit"

"Alright" Rummshi said. Cus then added, "Um, Rummshi, can I please explain to you everything that had happened to me since you two were erased?"

"OK" Rummshi replied. They walked to a nearby area, and Cus, slowly, explained everything that had happened to her. Unlike the previous time, where explaining what had happened to her had been so painful that she couldn't finish, this time she managed to get everything out, and, to double her surprise, she found that she felt marginally better about it. Rummshi, on the other hand, was horrified, and he embraced her.

A couple of days later, Gowasu answered the call from Cus' father, the Grand Priest. He informed the Grand Priest about how hard Cus was finding it to go about her job as an Assistant, and the following day, Mojito was sent by the Grand Priest to Universe 10.

Soon, Mojito found Cus back at the World of Destroyers of Universe 10, and when he arrived, he was let into the house by one of Rummshi's Assistants. Cus, having noticed Mojito before he arrived, hurriedly changed from the night-gown she had been wearing for the last few hours to her normal Angel uniform, and found Mojito inside the foyer.

"Hey Mojito, why are you here?" Cus asked, to which Mojito replied "Your father sent me to help you with the role of Attendant of Universe 10"

"Oh" Cus said, depressed. She then remembered something and said "Wait, I've got to show you something" and at this, she ran into her room.

"What is she grabbing?" Mojito asked, to which Rummshi replied "She got something from the Kaiatrist that she went to with Gowasu a few days ago, and she was told to give it to one of her siblings to look over"

"OK" Mojito replied. After a minute or two, Cus returned with the form that she had been given by the Kaiatrist, which she gave to Mojito. Mojito read it, then, after a few minutes, said "Alright, that's interesting. This Kaiatrist knows what he's doing. I recommend you fill it out Cus, and I'll take over as the attendant of Universe 10"

"Alright" Cus said, and she departed.

"So, are you going to introduce me to Gowasu, Rummshi?" Mojito asked, to which Rummshi replied "Sure". Then, they departed.

After about twenty minutes, they arrived in the World of the Kais of Universe 10.

"Hey Rummshi, why are you here?" Gowasu asked, to which Rummshi replied "I wanted to introduce you to Mojito"

"Hey Gowasu" Mojito said, holding out his hand, which Mojito shook. Gowasu then asked, "I'm guessing that you're here to take over from Cus?" to which Mojito nodded.

"Alright" Gowasu replied. Then, he said, "How about we go out and introduce you to the fighters?"

"Yeah, and then we can find out how the fighters are coping with the fallout from the Tournament of Power" Rummshi replied. Mojito, Gowasu, and Rummshi then departed.

Meanwhile with Universe 7

Gohan was standing out the front of his house, looking out across the city.

"Hey Gohan" Videl said, as she walked up to him. Gohan turned around, and said, "Hey Videl, is Pan in bed?"

"Yes, she is" Videl replied. She then asked, "So what's got you occupied?"

"Quite a few things" Gohan replied. Videl looked at Gohan, and he continued with "Firstly, I do, admittedly, to a degree, share Piccolo's concerns about Cus. I also wonder about what you said about her and Piccolo"

"Cool. Do you think we could play matchmaker with them?" Videl asked, to which Gohan shook his head and replied "Not until Cus has recovered, at least as far as she'll be able to recover from such a horrifyingly traumatic event"

"True" Videl said. Gohan then said "As an additional note, and I've talked about this with Piccolo, Cus is about your height, and she's built similarly, so I'm wondering if you could give her some of your clothes, as she's not going to want to remain in her Angel Uniform"

"She was wearing the outfit during everything that had happened, right?" Videl asked, to which Gohan nodded.

Meanwhile with Piccolo

Piccolo was finding it more and more frustrating that Whis had not replied to his calls for him.

"Whis is not responding to any of my calls, and I happen to know that the longer someone goes without any treatment, the harder it is for them to recover. It took Gohan and Chi Chi nearly a year to recover from the death of Goku the first time but only recovered in a few months after his second death. Cus must be brought here, she needs help, and she needs support, and I'm the only one who can help her"

"Hey Piccolo, have you decided on a psychiatrist for Cus?" Dende asked, to which Piccolo replied "No. I don't know how long it'll be before she comes here, so I don't know who to call. Plus, I don't have any money on me. I know Bulma has all of the money I could need for a psychiatrist"

"How about you discuss that with Gohan?" Dende asked, to which Piccolo nodded, and departed.

Soon, he arrived at Gohan's house, where he found Gohan waiting for him.

"I have a question for you Gohan" Piccolo said. Gohan replied "Sure, ask away"

"Well, I'm just wondering if the psychiatrist you had to counsel you and Chi Chi after Goku's second death is still active?" Piccolo asked, to which Gohan replied "He retired recently, but I'm sure if you explained the situation to him, he would come out of retirement long enough to counsel Cus"

"Good idea, but we're going to have to find out where he lives now" Piccolo said. Videl replied "I can go find out, Gohan's got a few other things to do"

"Alright" Piccolo said. He then headed back towards the Lookout.

When Piccolo returned, he found Dende waiting for him.

"Hey Piccolo, have you started the process of preparing help for Cus?" Dende asked, to which Piccolo replied "Yes, Videl's going to find out who the Psychiatrist is that helped both Gohan and Chi Chi recover from both of Goku's deaths"

"Alright then" Dende said. Dende then headed inside, While Piccolo went back to meditating, though he admitted to himself "I really do need Cus to be brought here, so she can get the help she needs. Thanks to Zamasu, Gowasu might be able to do anything to help Cus, but I doubt there's going to be much he can do right now to help Cus, she's going to need me for comfort"


	6. Chapter 6: Piccolo Rant and U10 Hurting

Just as Mojito, Gowasu, and Rummshi left, someone said "WAIT!" from behind, and when they turned around, they saw Cus running up to them.

"Could you guys please transport me to Obuni's place? We can start there, but I've managed to organize another night there" Cus said, as she arrived. Gowasu then replied "Alright" and the four of them departed.

When the four of them arrived, they found Rubalt standing out the front of the house, he's just knocked on the door.

"Hey Rubalt" Cus said, running up to Rubalt. Rubalt smiled, then rubbed Cus' head, and said "You're here to rest at Obuni's place?" to which Cus nodded.

"Hey Rubalt" Rummshi said as he walked up to him. Rubalt turned around, then said "Hey Rummshil, hey Gowasu" he then saw Mojito, and said, "Is this one of your brothers Cus?"

"Yes. This is Mojito" Cus replied, and Rubalt shook Mojito hand, then Mojito asked, "How are you coping with the fallout from the Tournament of Power?"

"Alright. Although Obuni and I have recovered the best, so that should give you an idea about how badly the other fighters have rebounded from the Tournament of Power" Rubalt replied. Obuni then stepped out of the house, and said "Hello, good to see you", and then he said, "So, first off, Cus, Somraw and Miensi are inside, and secondly, before you go in, who's your friend?"

"This is my brother, Mojito" Cus replied. Obuni and Mojito shook hands, and, while Cus entered the house. Mojito then asked, "How are you coping with the Tournament of Power, Obuni?"

"OK. Rubalt and I have been supporting each other, so we've rebounded alright" Obuni replied. Mojito nodded, then said to Gowasu and Rummshi, "We'd better head out to see the other fighters of Universe 10"

"Alright" Gowasu replied, and they departed.

About ten minutes later, the three of them arrived at a house.

"I remember that Lillibeu lives here" Gowasu said, now in a concerned voice. The house looked a bit dilapidated, the grass was almost a foot high, and it looked unkempt.

"Lillibeu?" Gowasu asked, knocking on the door. The door suddenly opened, though nobody had opened it.

"Weird" Rummshi said as they entered. They find Lillibeu sitting on the chair in the lounge room, her antennas dropped, and her wings and head dropped. But that wasn't the worst part. She was turned away from them because she wasn't wearing anything.

"Uh, Lillibeu?" Mojito asked, to which Lillibeu turned around slightly, then gasped, and said "Oh shit, I didn't hear you guys come in. Hold on, let me get dressed" and she raced from the room. She returned for a few minutes, then said "Sorry about that"

"Apology accepted. First off, we want to introduce you to the new Attendant of Universe 10, Mojito" Rummshi said. Lillibeu shook Mojito's hand, then Mojito asked, "How are you coping with the Tournament of Power?"

"Up until a few minutes ago, terribly. Now, I'm actually a lot happier now I know you guys care about me" Lillibeu said. She then asked flirtingly "Can you sort something else for me Mojito?" and Mojito, sensing what Lillibeu wanted him to do to her, asked, "Wait, are you old enough?" Mojito asked, to which Lillibeu winked, then showed her ID, showing that she was 18, and finally, said "So, please? I really need that part of me sorted"

"Uh, alright. But don't expect this to become a regular occurrence" Mojito said. Lillibeu smiled, then said, "I'm fine with that". Mojito then said, "Can you wait here for about half an hour or so?"

"Er, sure" Rummshi replied. Mojito and Lillibeu then headed further into her house.

Forty minutes later, they were finished, and Mojito returned, with Lillibeu, who was breathing heavily and was heavily sweating, and Mojito said "Alright, we're heading off. Again, don't expect this to become a regular occurrence"

"I understand, don't worry, but I really needed that. I wasn't able to sort it myself" Lillibeu replied. Gowasu, Rummshi, and Mojito then departed, leaving a heavily blushing Lillibeu to return to the bathroom.

Next was another house, where Jirasen lived. Jirasen was sitting on a chair out the back, and when Mojito, Gowasu, and Rummshi arrived, he said "Hey guys, so you finally came to check on me"

"We're firstly here to check on you, but also, because we want to introduce you to the new Attendant of Universe 10, Mojito" Gowasu said. Jirasen asked "What happened to the other Attendant? Cus, if I remember her name correctly?"

"She's found herself unable to do much work" Mojito replied, shaking the hand of Jirasen. Rummshi then asked, "How are you coping with the Tournament of Power?"

"Not great. I've got a Psychiatrist session tomorrow, so I can start recovering"

"Alright, that's good to hear" Gowasu and Mojito replied. The three of them then departed.

Soon, the three of them arrived at the Sumo Wrestler place. Upon entry, Gowasu asked, "Where are Napapa and Methiop?"

"They're out the back" the sumo wrestler holder said. Rummshi, Gowasu and Mojito nodded, then headed for the back of the dojo.

When they arrived, they found Napapa and Methiop sitting opposite from a psychiatrist.

"Hey Napapa, Methiop" Gowasu said, to which Napapa replied "Yo" and Methiop replied "Hey"

"Are you here to check on us?" Methiop asked, to which Rummshi replied "Two things. Firstly, we're here to introduce you to the new attendant of Universe 10, Mojito"

"Alright" Napapa said, and both he and Methiop shook Mojito's hand. Mojito then asked "As I can see, you two haven't rebounded too well from the Tournament of Power"

"Well, we've already had two sessions with a Psychiatrist, so we've made a bit of progress in that regard" Methiop replied. Napapa then added "Still, the fact you care about us does help"

"Alright, that's good to know" Rummshi said. The three of them then departed.

After a bit, Mojito, Rummshi, and Gowasu arrive at another Martial Arts area, which strongly resembled an Avery.

"Hey guys" the large green bird from Chapter 2 said. Gowasu walked up to him, then said "We're here to check on Zium"

"Alright, wait here" the large bird said, and he departed. After a few minutes, he returned with Zium.

"Are you here to check on me?" Zium asked, to which Gowasu replied "Yes. Firstly though, I want to introduce you to the new Attendant of Universe 10" Rummshi said. Mojito and Zium tapped hand-to-wing, then Mojito asked, "How are you coping with the fallout of the Tournament of Power?"

"Not great, admittedly. I'm not going to be making much progress until my wing fully heals, which will take about a week or so" Zium said. Gowasu nodded, then said, "Once your wing is healed, we'll come back and check on you, OK?"

"Alright" Zium said. He then departed, and so did Mojito, Rummsh, and Gowasu.

Finally, the four of them arrived at the Martial Arts Center that had Murichim, Mirusarm, and Jilcol fighting at it. Entering, they find Jilcol, Murisarm and Murichim talking to a Psychiatrist.

"WOW, so there's one good thing. At least our fighters are seeking help" Rummshi said. At this, Murichim, Murisarm and Jilcol turn to face Rummshi, Gowasu and Mojito, and they all said "Hey"

"Alright, we're here for two reasons. Firstly, I want you three to meet the new Attendant of Universe 10, Mojito" Rummshi said. They walked up in turn and shook Mojito's hand.

"Now then, how are you three recovering from the Tournament of Power?" Gowasu asked, to which Murisarm replied "Not good. It's been VERY hard, even with support from Murichim and Jilcol, I still haven't recovered too well"

"We've been OK, kind of. The support we've received from the Psychiatrist has helped a bit, but we still have a way to go" Jilcol added. Gowasu nodded, and the three of them departed back to the World of the Kais.

When Cus entered the lounge room of Obuni's house, she saw Miensi stand up, yell "CUS" and run up to her, before hugging her leg.

"Hey Miensi, could you please let go of my leg?" Cus asked, and when Miensi let go, Cus picked up Miensi and sat her in her arms.

"Hey Cus, Hey Rubalt" Obuni said. Cus gave Miensi to Obuni, then she went into Somraw's room and changed into her Nightgown, liking that she had some time out of her wretched Angel uniform.

An hour later, after everyone had eaten, Cus was watching Miensi play, with a small smile on her face.

"The happiness of innocence" Cus said to herself. Somraw sat next to Cus, and said: "Hey, how are you coping with what has happened?"

"Not well. It's been extremely hard, I've had a lot of trouble coping with everything that had happened. But watching Miensi play makes my heart warm up a little" Cus replied, as she continued watching Miensi play.

Miensi then walked up to Cus, and she dropped a ball in Cus' lap.

"Huh?" Cus asked, puzzled. Mieni then used a second ball, dropped it, and it bounced back up into her hand.

"Oh, I see" Cus said. Miensi, Cus and Somraw then spent the next couple of hours bouncing balls.

"Alright Cus, Miensi's got to go to bed now" Somraw said. Cus picked up Miensi, hugged her, then gave Miensi to Somraw, and they departed.

"Miensi's adorable. It seems getting in touch with the kid in me that I've had to suppress for so long to go about my job helps me" Cus said to herself as she rolled herself up in the blanket Somraw had given her and put herself into stasis.

On day 26, Piccolo is just about to start babysitting Pan again, there is a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Gohan asked, and Whis replied "It's Whis, I need to talk to you and Piccolo"

"Alright" Gohan said, and he opened the door to let Whis enter.

Gohan guided Whis into the lounge room, where Piccolo was also waiting for them.

"Are you OK, Whis?" Piccolo asked, to which Whis replied "Kinda. I've got some bad news to give you"

"Is it about Gowasu's and Rummshi's failure to help Cus recover from the Tournament of Power?" Piccolo asked, feeling his temper rising rapidly. When Whis replied with "Yes. Mojito, the former Angel of Universe 9, is taking over as the Attendant of Universe 10 from Cus, as she's failed to recover from the Tournament of Power"

"So basically, another Angel has had to take over her role because she wasn't recovering" Piccolo replied, and when Whis nodded, Piccolo lost it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT RUMMSHI AND GOWASU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER ENOUGH TO EVEN TRY TO TAKE CARE OF HER?" Piccolo yelled. Whis calmly replied "Rummshi hasn't, while Gowasu's at least trying something"

"AT LEAST GOWASU'S TRYING SOMETHING! RUMMSHI'S SO FUCKING LAZY THAT HE HASN'T HELPED HER IN ANY WAy!" Piccolo replied angrily.

"Piccolo, calm down" Gohan said, but Piccolo put his hand up, and continued.

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH CUS TO UNIVERSE 10 OR BROUGHT HER HERE TO UNIVERSE 7! DOE RUMMSHI NOT CARE ABOUT HIS ATTENDANT? HE MUST NOT! AFTER EVERYTHING SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH IN THE TOURNAMENT OF POWER, AND RUMMSHI DOESN'T CARE, DOES HE!" Piccolo yelled. Having finally shouted himself hoarse, Piccolo managed to calm down.

"How long before we can bring her here?" Piccolo asked, to which Whis replied "Three Weeks"

"Three Weeks? Are you kidding me? SHE NEEDS THE HELP NOW!" Piccolo replied. Gohan then said "Calm down Piccolo. Whis, why is that we have to wait so long?"

"Well, it's quite simple. It's because my father has to sever the links that both Rummshi and Gowasu have with Cus and re-attach those links to Mojito" Whis replied. Piccolo rolled his eyes, not impressed.

Back to Universe 10, Mojito, this time, came to pick up Cus.

"I like the nightgown, you seem more in control of yourself when you wear it" Mojito said. Cus replied "Considering that everything that happened to me during the Tournament of Power was while I was wearing the uniform, that should be the case"

"True" Mojito said as they departed.


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescue Plan

A/N 1: I know I haven't mentioned this, but, remember that since the Tournament of Power Cus has been breaking down weeping 2-3 times per day.

A/N 2: Also, I'm aware of all the name changes that have happened in the Dub, including Cus keeping her Japanese name, Kusu. I'm not changing it, though, because there's just too many names to change (Even though I do think Kusu is a cuter name than Cus).

Over the next couple of days, Mojito continued to Attend to Rummshi, and although Cus was briefly able to help, the crushing hopelessness and despair she was feeling were almost too much, and it meant she couldn't do much to help.

On day 23, it was time for Mojito to give his report to Grand Priest. As Mojito prepared to depart, he remembered something from before Cus had headed to Universe 10. Turning to face her, Mojito asked: "Do you want me to bring Mr. Snuggleton with me back here?"

"Yes please, that'd be great" Cus replied. Mojito nodded, then departed.

"Mr. Snuggleton?" Gowasu asked, to which Cus turned to face him, then said "He's a very old teddy bear. Mother had it first, she was the one who bought him forever ago. It's been passed down the female line for literally billions of years, mother to daughter, then down to younger siblings. Mother passed it down to the oldest daughter, Araka, who passed it down to Martinu, who passed it down to Marcarita, then to Vados, then to me, and now to my little sister, Fenia. But I'd really love him back for a little while" Cus replied mournfully.

As Mojito was preparing to depart from Zen-Oh's palace, a small girl in a blue dress poked her head out of Cus' old room, and said: "Does my big sister want Mr. Snuggleton?"

"Yes, she does Fenia" Mojito replied, and she ran out of her room, carrying Mr. Snuggleton, a brown-furred teddy bear, about a foot tall, with dark grey palms on both his hands and feet with yellow, white and blue stripes through them. He has light blue eyes, and black, button nose with a line connecting the nose with the mouth, which is smiling.

"Here you go, I'm going to miss him" Fenia said. Mojito took the bear, then, rubbing Fenia's head, then said "I'm sure Grand Priest will replace Mr. Snuggleton for you, don't worry"

"Alright" Fenia replied. Mojito then departed, carrying Mr. Snuggleton in his arms.

When he returned, Mojito called "Cus, I've got Mr. Snuggleton" and when Cus poked her head around the door, she saw Mojito and Mr. Snuggleton, and said "MR. SNUGGLETON!" and Mojito removed it from his back and gave it to Cus. Cus hugged Mr. Snuggleton, then said "Fenia has my thanks, and hopefully once I've recovered, I can return Mr. Snuggleton to her" Cus replied. Mojito replied, "I'm sure she'll be glad to have Mr. Snuggleton back", to which Cus nodded, then headed into her room, holding Mr. Suggleton tightly.

As she held Mr. Snuggleton, Cus slowly spoke to him.

"Mr. Snuggleton, I can finally talk to someone who won't say anything back to me" Cus said, as she looked down at him. She sighed, wiped the tears out of her eyes, then said "Whether it's because of apathy or laziness, Rummshi doesn't seem to care about me. Gowasu's tried to help, the tea therapy and the trips to the Psychiatrist have helped a little, but I'm still trapped in a world of pain, despair, and misery. I really need Piccolo and Gohan, I hope Whis is forming a plan to rescue me from this hopeless situation" she said, before she dissolved into tears again, and buried her head into Mr. Snuggleton's shoulder.

Just as she finished crying, she saw Gowasu standing in the hallway.

"Cus, it's time to go to the Kaiatrist" Gowasu said. Cus nodded, and asked, "Is it OK if I take Mr. Snuggleton with me?"

"Sure" Gowasu said. Cus nodded, and they headed out towards the Kai University.

The second trip to the Kaiatrist made no difference for Cus, and she wound up spending Day 25 at Obuni's place again. When she did, she always wore the nightgown, and she even had Mr. Snuggleton meet Miensi's teddy bear, Cat, which was a yellow bear with black eyes, and his nose, and his mouth also in a smile, with black areas on the palms of his hands. Cat was also about half the size of Mr. Snuggleton. Miensi loved playing with their bears, and even Cus found it a little cathartic to see Miensi giggling at Cat interact with Mr. Snuggleton.

After Miensi went to bed, Cus spent the entire eight hour period lying in stasis holding Mr. Snuggleton, and she was surprised to discover that the combination of Mr. Snuggleton and Stasis had helped her process a bit more about what had happened in the Tournament of Power.

The following day she returned to her duties and was able to at least help a little bit with Gowasu. Rummshi had finally visited her again on Day 27 and tried his best to comfort her. But she found it didn't help, and Rummshi left dispirited.

Suddenly, on Day 30, Cus got another call.

"Who could be calling me?" Cus asked, and when she answered it, she was surprised to see Whis answer.

"Hey big bro" Cus said. Whis smiled, then said "Hey Cus, I see you've got Mr. Snuggleton"

"Yeah, I do" Cus replied, smiling sadly. Whis then asked "So Cus, I've heard through the vine that you're spending a considerable amount of time at someone's house. Whose house are you staying at?"

"Obuni's place, of course, interacting with Obuni, his wife Somraw and his daughter Miensi" Cus replied. Whis then said "That's sweet. Well first off, is Mojito there as well?"

"Yes" Cus said. Her face then fell, and she said "And he's taken over from me as the Attendant of Universe 10"

"OK" Whis replied. He then added, "Where do you want to meet up, you me and Piccolo?"

"Obuni's house, please. That'll also mean that Gohan and his family can interact with Obuni's family" Cus replied. Whis smiled, nodded, then said " the way, what are the names of Obuni's wife and child?"

"Obuni's wife is named Somraw, and Obuni's daughter's name is Miensi" Cus replied. Whis nodded, then said "Alright. I'll go and inform Piccolo and the others. We'll see you soon, alright Cus?"

"Alright" Cus replied. The communication was then cut.

Cus turned away, then said to herself "Piccolo will be here soon, I'll be able to see him again, I can't wait" and once again, as she thought about that, she felt a blush form on her face, and her cheeks feel very warm.

Later day 30  
Whis soon returned to Earth, and firstly arrived at Dende's lookout.  
"Hey Dende, where's Piccolo?" Whis asked, to which Dende replied "He's back at Gohan's house, he's babysitting Pan again tonight"  
'Alright, I'll head that way" Whis said, and he departed.

Soon, Whis arrived out the front of Gohan's house. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to respond. After about ten seconds, Videl answered the door.  
"Hey, Whis, come in" Videl said, stepping aside and allowing Whis to enter the house. Soon, Whis entered the lounge room, where he found both Piccolo and Gohan sitting in the lounge.  
"Hey Gohan and Piccolo" Whis said. Piccolo turned to face Whis, and said "Are you here to help sort out a plan to rescue Cus?"  
"Yes. And I'd recommend Videl to stay here while we work on this plan" Whis replied.  
"Well, I will be staying here anyway, because I have some news for you" Videl said, as she sat down next to Gohan. Whis then asked, "Well, what is it?"  
"Well, I've discovered the name of the psychiatrist who had helped Gohan and Chi Chi after both times Goku died" Videl replied.  
"Great job Videl" Gohan said, kissing her on the cheek. Whis then asked, "Well, what are we going to do?"  
"It's pretty clear. Gohan, Videl, and Pan haven't gone to Universe 10 and seen Obuni and his family, and I haven't seen Cus since the Tournament of Power" Piccolo replied. Whis nodded, then said, "So, what day are all four of you free?"  
"This time next week" Gohan replied, and Videl added "Today is not one of the two days that Pan attends day-care"  
"Alright, so that's the first step sorted" Whis said. Gohan then asked, "Where does Obuni's family come into this?"  
"Well, I've talked to Cus, and she has said that her, Gowasu, Rummshi and Mojito are willing to head to Obuni's place, to meet up with the three of you and Pan" Whis replied. Gohan and Piccolo both smiled, then Gohan said: "What are the names of Obuni's wife and child?"  
"Obuni's wife's name is Somraw, and his daughter's name is Miensi" Whis replied.  
"Alright" Gohan replied.  
"So, once we've arrived at Obuni's place, and picked up Cus, Rummshi, Gowasu, and Mojito, where do we go next?" Piccolo asked, to which Whis replied "Well, Cus, Gowasu, Rummshi, and Mojito will have to travel to lord Zen-Oh's palace, where the links between Cus and both Gowasu and Rummshi and be safely severed, and the links can be attached to Mojito instead"  
"Alright. And then we bring her to Universe 7 for proper treatment" Piccolo said. Videl then smiled, turned to face Piccolo, then said "You'd be amazing for her. How tall is she?"  
"She'd be slightly shorter than you Videl, I'd say. She's, maybe 5 feet" Piccolo said, turning to face Whis, who said "She's 5 feet, 1 inch tall. So, she'd be slightly shorter than you Videl"  
"Oooh, I know. I'll take her clothes shopping with me when she gets here" Videl replied. Piccolo smiled, then said "Alright, though I doubt she wants to keep her Angel uniform on once she's relieved from her duties, so I'd say bring a change of clothes from your own closet for her Videl. You two would be about the same size clothes wise"  
"Good idea Piccolo" Whis, Videl and Gohan said, all at the same time. Whis then nodded and said "Alright, it's settled then. Also, I think shortly after she arrives, I'll head to Universe 4, pick up Principal Kai, then bring him here so he can sever the life-link between Android 17 and Android 18 when we revive them"  
"Yeah, that'll really help Cus. Also, we may need to take a trip to Universe 6, so she can see Vados again" Piccolo replied. Whis nodded, said "I'll be sure to arrange that with Vados" before he departed.

The following morning, Whis calls Cus again.  
"Hey Cus, are Gowasu, Rummshi, and Mojito there?" Whis asked, to which Cus replied "Yes" and expanded the communication sphere to not only include Mojito, Gowasu and Rummshi, but also Obuni, Somraw, and Miensi.  
"Alright, it's time to inform you all of the plans I've discussed with the other members of Universe 7 who want to travel with me to Universe 10" Whis said. Everyone nodded, and Whis proceeded to explain everything. Once he'd finished, Obuni said "Alright. I'll have to adjust Miensi's child care roster for this week, but once we've done that, we'll be fully available for the playdate between Miensi and Pan"  
"Alright. Any other potential issues?" Whis asked, to which Gowasu replied "I'll have to reschedule my appointment with the Kaiatrist, just to be safe, as if I'm too long, I might miss the appointment"  
"Alright, you take care of that" Whis replied. Gowasu nodded, then the communication was cut.

Whis then called the Grand Priest.  
"Hey dad" Whis said. Grand Priest replied "Hey Whis, do we have time to meet up to re-link everyone?"  
"Yes. It'll be in six days, we're aiming for the mid-afternoon" Whis replied. Grand Priest nodded, said "See you all there" and the communication was cut.

Finally, Whis called Vados.  
"So, what is my brother calling me about?" Vados asked herself. She took the call and saw Whis answer.  
"Hey bro, how are you going?" Vados asked, to which Whis replied "I'm going OK. Listen, Cus is coming to Universe 7 in about a week"  
"OK. So, do you want Cus to come to Universe 6? Because I can arrange to have the Saiyans meet up as well if you want" Vados replied.  
"Sure, I'll go and organize that with Goku and Vegeta, and you can organize that with Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale" Whis said, Vados nodded, said "Sure will" then the communication was cut.  
"This has been a lot more annoying than I had expected" Whis said to himself. Beerus, who had been listening to this the whole time, said: "So you're going to be traveling across three Universes in a week's time, right?"  
"Right" Whis replied. Beerus harrumphed, then departed.


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue

A/N: The guys have their own teddy bear that has been passed down from Grand Priest, then down by sibling. Currently, Grand Bear (That's the name of the bear) is in the possession of Campari, the 3rd youngest Angel.

Piccolo finally coming to Universe 10 to see her again was about the only thing that was sustaining Cus throughout the next few days. Mr. Snuggleton helped a little, as it allowed Cus to carry out at least a few of her duties for Gowasu, but mostly she sat in her room holding Mr. Snuggleton and either listening to Enya or watching cute animal videos.

On day thirty-five, Gowasu decided to do one more tea test.

"Why do I have to do another tea test?" Cus asked, to which Gowasu replied "I want to see if you've made any progress. I have noted the darkness of the shade of blue that the tea was last time, and I want to see if what we've all done has helped in any way"

"Alright" Cus said. She stood up and poured the tea. It immediately went a very dark blue shade of tea, but it wasn't quite as dark as it was the first time that the tea test had been carried out. In addition, the pink tint that had appeared in the first tea test was a bit stronger. Smiling, Gowasu said "You can't wait until Piccolo arrives, can you" Gowasu said, to which Cus blushed, nodded, then said "Yes, I can't wait. He was a big comfort for me after he saved me"

"I understand" Gowasu replied, before he added "You have made a small amount of progress in recovering, as you can see with the tea", and at this, Gowasu showed Cus' tea from day six, which was marginally darker than it was today.

"Oh, I have made marginal progress. I have noticed that I'm not as weepy as I was, and I'm not quite as consumed by hopelessness as I was" Cus said, noticing the different tea colour. Finally, Gowasu stood up, then said "Cus, we'll do more tests once a month, once you've moved to Universe 7"

"That's a good idea" Cus replied. Gowasu then took the tea tray away, and Cus returned to her room to watch more cute animal videos.

After a few hours, Cus decided to head towards Obuni's place. She wanted to spend one more night there, before she went to Universe 7. Apparently Gohan had a family, and his child was a similar age to Miensi. While she sat in the lounge room, and watched Miensi play with her Duplo, and she even helped a little with building the castle that Miensi wanted to build.

"So, quick question, why are you building this castle?" Cus asked, to which Miensi replied "I tend to have my afternoon nap in a castle"

"Adorable" Cus said. Miensi then said, "Is it OK if I have my afternoon nap with Mr. Snuggleton?"

"Uh, sure" Cus said, and when Miensi curled up to sleep, Cus left Mr. Snuggleton snuggled up to her, while Cus sat next to them, watching Miensi sleeping. Watching Miensi sleep, Cus was reminded back to when she was Miensi's age, and she usually slept in something similar. In Cus' case, she slept in a Blanket Fort she had constructed, for a while with both Baija and Campari, whom she usually snuggled up to.

A couple of hours later, Miensi awoke from her Afternoon nap, Rubalt and his son, Mangese, arrived, along with his wife, Chlora (Chor-a). Mangese was a few months older than Miensi, and they got on OK.

"Hey Cus" Rubalt said, and Cus turned to face Rubalt, and said, "Hey Rubalt, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm OK. Apparently, you're not doing too good, are you" to which Cus nodded. Rubalt gently hugged her, and Cholra followed. Cholra also had reddish skin, similar to Rubalt, but was slightly shorter, and similar to Cus in stature. Mangese, on the other hand, also had reddish skin, but he was slightly plumper than his father. Cus smiled slightly watching the two little kids play.

Once Rubalt, Chlora, and Mangese left in the evening, Miensi, Obuni and Somraw also went to bed, leaving Cus to lie in stasis, holding Mr. Snuggleton.

On day 36, Whis arrived at Gohan's house. Inside, Videl was finishing up on helping Pan get dressed.

"And, there, you, go" Videl said as she finished with Pan's belt, and Pan finished putting her sandals on.

"Gohan, Piccolo, are you two ready?" Videl asked as she and Pan came down the stairs, and Piccolo and Gohan both confirmed. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Whis is here" Videl said, and Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Piccolo walked to the door, opened it, and Whis said, "Hey, are you four ready?"

"Yes" Videl replied. Whis nodded, and they walked into the cube, and departed for Universe 10. Just as they did, Piccolo asked "Videl, do you have some clothes for Cus to change into?"

"Yes, I do" Videl said, opening her briefcase to show some of the clothes she wore during the Buu saga. Piccolo nodded, then said "Good". The lot of them then departed.

Soon, the five of them arrive at the Universe 10 World of Destroyers.

"Ah, Whis, Piccolo, Gohan and his family, good to see you. I'm Mojito, I'm Cus' older sister and the former attendant of Universe 9" Mojito said, and he shook all five of their hands in turn.

"So, where's Rummshi?" Whis asked, and at this, Rummshi arrived next to Mojito.

"I'm here. Are we heading for the Universe 10 World of the Kais?" Rummshi asked, to which Whis nodded. Rummshi and Mojito also got into the cube, and they headed for the World of the Kais.

When the seven of them arrive at the World of the Kais, they find Gowasu waiting for them.

"Gowasu" Rummshi said stiffly, to which Gowasu replied, just as stiffly, "Rummshi"

"So, where are we going?" Gowasu asked, to which Rummshi replied "Obuni's place, that's where Cus is, and that' where we all agreed to meet up"

"Alright" Gowasu said. He got into the cube, and, with a little help from Mojito, the eight of them soon arrived at Obuni's place.

When the eight of them arrived, Somraw was waiting for them.

"Oh, hello, the gang's all here" she said. Videl walked up, and said "I'm Videl, Gohan's wife"

"Somraw, Obuni's wife" Somraw replied as they shook hands. She then turned to face the others, and said "Obuni, Miensi, and Cus are inside"

"Alright" literally everyone else said, and as they went past, Gowasu asked "How are you going, Somraw?"

"I'm doing good thanks" Somraw replied.

Soon, everyone was inside. Immediately, Obuni said "Hi Gohan" he then saw Mojito, Whis, Rummshi, and Gowasu, and said "Cus is in the other room"

"Alright" Piccolo said. At this, Piccolo heard "Piccolo!" and next second, he saw Cus run up to, then throw herself around, Piccolo.

"Hey, Cus" Piccolo said, tightly returning the embrace, Miensi walked into the front foyer to find out what all the noise was about, and at this, Obuni said, "Miensi, this is."

"Pan. And Pan, this is Miensi" Gohan replied. Miensi and Pan cautiously shook hands, not sure about the other.

"Oh, Cus, I have some clothes that you can change into" Videl said. Cus nodded, and they headed towards Somraw's room.

Once Cus returns, she's revealed to be wearing a pink shirt and dark blue pants.

"Alright. Do you have your uniform on you?" Whis asked, to which Cus showed that her uniform is held up on clothes rack.

"Then, Cus, Gowasu, Rummshi, and Mojito, let's go" Whis said. Piccolo then asked, "Can I please go wth you guys?"

"Sure, if you want" Whis replied.

"We'll be back to pick you guys up once everything's done at Zen-Oh's palace, alright?" Piccolo asked, to which Gohan replied "Alright". Whis, Cus, Gowasu, Piccolo, Mojito, and Rummshi headed towards Zen-Oh's palace.

Once the six of them arrived at Zen-Oh palace, they were welcomed by the Grand Priest, who immediately hugged Cus. This was a comforting hug between both father and daughter.

"Father" Whis said, and as Grand Priest and Cus broke apart, Grand Priest said, "It's good to see you again Cus", then he turned to face the rest of them, and said "Follow me" and the rest of them entered the palace.

Soon, they found themselves in a strange room. In that room, there was a strange energy.

"You're probably wondering why we're going to change the life links here" Grand Priest said, to which everyone else nodded.

"Well, its because it's one of the only places in the Omniverse that will allow us to cut and attach life links between fighters without the use of Dragonballs" Grand Priest replied. He then said "So, this is going to be pretty simple. Firstly, we'll cut the links that Cus has to Rummshi and Gowasu. Then, we'll attach links between Mojito and both Rummshi and Gowasu. That's how it'll work"

"Alright" Cus and Mojito both said. Grand Priest then grabbed his staff and tapped Cus. Then, he tapped Gowasu and Rummshi, and the links between the were cut.

"And now, it's time to attach life links" Grand Priest said, and once again, he tapped Gowasu and Rummshi. This time, though, he tapped Mojito, and this attached life links between Mojito and both Gowasu and Rummshi.

"And that is that" Grand Priest said. Cus then asked, "Can I please leave my Staff and Uniform here?"

"Sure" Grand Priest replied. Cus left to drop off her Uniform and staff, and after about ten minutes, she returned.

"Let's go" Cus said after a quick hug of her father. Whis, Cus, Piccolo, Gowasu and Rummshi then departed.

About two hours after they departed, they returned to Obuni's house. Pan and Miensi are, kinda, playing with each other. Mostly, they're playing with the Duplo at the same time, although they have exchanged a few blocks.

"So, we're heading off?" Videl asked, to which Piccolo nodded.

"Mojito is now connected to Rummshi and Gowasu, so he's officially the attendant of Universe 10" Piccolo said. Videl stood up, then asked "Are we going to set up another playdate between Pan and Miensi?"

"Sure" Somraw replied.

"See you later" Pan said, and Mieni nodded, and the two of them high fived. Gohan said "Maybe next time we can have a spar Obuni"

"Sure Gohan, just send me a message" Obuni replied as Gohan and Obuni shook hands. Videl and Somraw also shook hands, and Piccolo, with Cus holding his hand, and Pan holding Cus', along with Gohan, Whis and Videl, entered the cube and headed back to Universe 7.

A/N 2: And that is the end of this fanfic. I'll probably start on 8. Healing the Weeping Angel shortly after the new year, so stay tuned.


End file.
